


Cómetela

by MariaSeguroQueNo



Series: Oneshots Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSeguroQueNo/pseuds/MariaSeguroQueNo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Cómetela.</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Abre bien la boca y traga</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Cómetela.</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Que te la comas.-el lobo estaba empezando a exasperarse sujetado el mango y acercándolo a la boca del humano.</p><p>-¡Que no Derek!¡Que no me la pienso comer!¡Seguro que está asquerosa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómetela

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió debido a un grupo de whatsapp...
> 
> Mi primer sterek ^^ ámenlo!!

-Cómetela.

 

-No.

 

-Abre bien la boca y traga

 

-No.

 

-Cómetela.

 

-No.

 

-Que te la comas.-el lobo estaba empezando a exasperarse sujetado el mango y acercándolo a la boca del humano.

 

-¡Que no Derek!¡Que no me la pienso comer!¡Seguro que está asquerosa!-la voz ronca por el esfuerzo se alzó una vez más y el dueño se cruzó de brazos. Un adorable mohín nació en sus labios rosados que el lobo aprovechó para humedecer del espeso y caliente líquido en aquél lugar del pecado.

 

-Es la receta de mi madre, ¿estás rechazando la receta de mi DIFUNTA madre?-dijo Derek poniendo un tono parecido al del padrino en El Padrino cuando decía lo de “ _Has venido a la boda de mi hija…”_

 

-¡Eso es jugar sucio!- el color rojo  se hace más intenso si cabe posibilidad en las mejillas y cara del más joven. Se acurruca más entre las sábanas y mira con mala cara al lobo.

 

-Stiles…-alarga el nombre del muchacho con impaciencia- le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría mientras estaba en San Francisco ayudando en ese caso tan importante. Haz el favor de comerte la **puta** sopa de una **puta** vez para así tomarte los **putos** analgésicos que te mandó Melissa.

 

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? Te dije que pusieras más caliente el agua de la ducha, porque que tú seas una dichosa estufa lupina no significa que yo también. Soy humano, necesito el agua a cincuenta grados como mínimo.

 

-Ah claro –el mayor suelta la bandeja encima de su mesilla de noche. Se levanta de la cama y emprende el camino hacia la puerta.- El hecho de que cierto humano no se pare quieto ni durmiendo y que acabe tirando las sábanas y mantas al suelo no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?

 

-Esto…-el color rojo, que se había ido momentáneamente, volvió de forma inmediata, siendo aún más intenso.

 

Stiles se mete entre las mantas y le da la espalda a Derek, el cuál termina por salir del dormitorio.

 

-Si necesitas algo, estoy abajo-no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escape en los labios.

 

Diez minutos después, oye un “la sopa estaba buena, gracias” desde el piso superior. Sin duda, mantendría un ojo avizor mientras durmiese.

 

Un Stiles enfermo era más quejica que uno sano. Y a este no puede follárselo.

 


End file.
